


angel

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: getting together isn't always sunshine and roses, sometimes it's tears and sweatshirts
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 61





	angel

Jeno sighed while rubbing his eyes and looking up from the book that he was reading. Jeno was alone in the library while waiting for his boyfriend to be finished with classes so that they could hang out today. Jeno missed Jaemin a lot and just really wanted to hang out with his boyfriend. Jaemin was always busy and it wasn’t necessarily putting a strain on their relationship but it was making it hard for them to have an actual conversation. 

“Hi.”

Jeno looked up and made eye contact with a boy that he had never seen before. The boy's eyes were wide and almost sparkling. Jeno was in shock because he had only ever seen the sparkly eyes on his boyfriend and here this random kid was with eyes that shined like the full moon.

“Hey?” Jeno said, almost like a question. Jeno didn’t know why this random kid was talking to him and he was really hoping that it wasn’t because Jaemin sent a kid to tell Jeno that he would be busy again. Jeno really hated it when that happened.

“This is going to be a weird question, but you’re in Moon’s class, right? General Psychology at 10?” The boy asked shyly, almost like he was ashamed.

“Uh-yeah I am. Why?” Jeno was really confused now.

“I’m in that class too and I’m confused about the assignment. I was wondering if you could help me? I fell asleep while he was explaining it and now I’m lost.” The boy said, now a bright shade of red.

“Oh, yeah of course dude. Take a seat. I’m Jeno by the way,” one thing that Jeno could do was help someone with homework. Jeno would always welcome a tutoring distraction. 

“Holy shit, thank you so much. I was panicking and I remember you doing a demonstration like last week. Oh, and I’m Mark.” The kid, Mark, said dropping into the seat across from Jeno. He pulled the paper out of his backpack that was explaining the project that they had to do.

The two strangers quickly fell into a conversation about psychology and assignments, while also talking about life and just getting to know each other. Mark was an easy person to talk to in Jeno’s eyes and he learned quickly. (Mark also had a really pretty laugh, but that’s irrelevant.)

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by hands covering Jeno’s eyes. He heard Mark’s giggle and Jaemin’s laugh after he jumped in surprise.

“Hi love,” Jaemin said while leaning down to kiss his cheek. Jaemin pulled the seat out that was next to Jeno and sat down before he grabbed Jeno’s hand in his.

“Hi baby,” Jeno said with a soft smile. He was absolutely besotted with his boyfriend. He would yell it loud and proud. 

Jaemin turned to Mark with a bright smile, “Hi! I’m Jaemin! What are you two doing?”

Mark smiled back at the younger boy, “Nice to meet you Jaemin, I’m Mark. Jeno and I have the same psychology class. I fell asleep while the professor was explaining an assignment and I couldn’t figure it out. Jeno here saved my ass and explained the whole thing to me.”

Jeno shook his head laughing, “You could’ve figured it out yourself Mark, you’re smart!”

“Aw shucks, Jeno,” Mark said with a wide grin before turning back to his notebook to finish up the last little bit he had to copy from Jeno’s notes.

“I’m glad my boyfriend could help. It’s nice to meet you too. Hey, do you know Jisung Park? I could have sworn I’ve seen you on his Instagram,” Jaemin said with a head tilt still holding Jeno’s hand. Jeno turned to Mark too and realized that Jaemin was right. Mark had definitely shown up on Jisung’s story before.

Mark chuckled while nodding, he set down his pen and leaned back to pop his back on the seat, “Yeah, Jisung is one of my best friends. He’s actually dating my brother.”

“Oh! Your Donghyuck’s older brother!” Jeno said while Jaemin made a noise of understanding.

“Hyuckie and Sung are always talking about you!” Jaemin said while leaning in closer, Jeno leaned in to. This stranger is quickly becoming not a stranger to the two younger boys and that was exciting. (It helps that he’s cute, Jeno never thought that Jaemin also never thought that.)

“Holy hell. With those two I can only hope you guys don’t know my most embarrassing secrets,” Mark said while grinning at the couple. Mark looked at his phone before starting to pack up, “I actually need to go, otherwise I’ll be late for dinner plans. Thanks for helping me Jeno!” Mark said with a wide smile while standing up.

“Y-yeah of course, it’s no problem,” the smile caught Jeno off guard, and Jeno could tell it caught Jaemin off guard as well. Jaemin’s breath hitched at the lovely smile that had expanded over Mark’s face.

“Well, thanks again. It was nice to meet you two! We should do this again, it was fun!” Mark said before turning and walking away.

The couple sat there for a second in shock before Jaemin turned to Jeno, “Look, I love you. You are very attractive. That man’s smile just made my soul sing and now I have no thoughts in my head.”

Jeno let out a loud laugh that resulted in the people to turn and look at them. Jeno leaned over to catch his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss before pulling back slightly just to say, “I love you too, and I completely agree. I mean. Holy shit, he’s an angel.”

\--

Jaemin smiled at the barista after putting in his order. Turning around to find somewhere to sit and wait for Jeno, he stops in his tracks when he lays eyes on someone that he hadn’t expected to see:

Mark fucking Lee.

Jeno and he had a long conversation on the weird feelings that the older boy had inspired in their stomachs. They had both come to the conclusion that they might have a small crush on Mark. After they had met in the library they had ended up following each other on all forms of social media. And it was probably the worst decision of Jaemin’s life because now not only was Jeno Lee running through his mind but so was Mark Lee. Jaemin was always a sucker for pretty boys. It was a problem.

Jaemin was clamming up. He didn’t know what to exactly do. Should he say hi to Mark? Yeah, probably and Jeno is coming to the cafe as well. So Jeno would want to talk to him as well, he might as well say hi.

Jaemin gulped and walked up to where Mark was sitting, just hoping that he wouldn’t fuck this up for him and Jeno. 

“Hey Mark,” Jaemin said softly.

Mark looked up shocked before giving Jaemin a big smile, “Jaemin! Hi! What’s up?” 

Jaemin’s brain short-circuited from being on the opposite end of Mark’s beautiful smile. Again, Jaemin was always a sucker for pretty boys. 

Mark’s head tilted to the side still smiling but looking confused. Jaemin quickly shook his head before responding, “U-uh, hey. Nothing much? I’m just waiting for Jeno. What are you doing?” Jaemin just wanted to not be awkward, goodness gracious.

“Oh! Are you guys going on a date?” Mark asked with a cute smile that was causing Jaemin to melt. 

“Y-yeah, we are just having a small thing. He’s at a meeting right now,” Jaemin said while getting out his phone to see if there were any notifications. There weren’t.

“Well, while you’re waiting you could join me?” Mark asked with a giggle. This caused Jaemin to dumbly nod before sitting down with a blank expression on his face.

“Y-you never said what you were doing?” Jaemin tried to continue this conversation because there was no way in hell that he was losing this golden opportunity. Mark was sitting there smiling pretty at him and Jaemin was a simple man.

“Oh, sorry Jaem!” 

Jaem, be still my fucking beating heart. Mark was really going to be the death of him. 

“I’m just working on a paper for my creative writing class,” Mark said with a giggle.

Jaemin nodded while checking his phone to see that Jeno said he was on his way. Jaemin smiled at his phone before he responded with a simple okay. Looking up he saw Mark smiling at him softly.

“How long have you and Jeno been dating?” Mark said while closing his laptop.

“Uh, just over a year, but we were friends for like ever,” Jaemin said after getting his drink from the barista that brought it over for him.

Mark nodded, “That’s so cool! Was it weird to date a friend?” 

“No, actually it wasn’t. I had a crush on Jeno for ages before we got into a relationship, it was just a matter of time before we confessed,” Jaemin said happily. He loved talking about Jeno.

“That’s cute. You light up when you talk about him, did you know that?” Mark said with an airy laugh.

Jaemin blushed, “I-i do?”

“Yeah, it’s sweet. I want a relationship like that one day,” Mark said with a smile that almost looked sad.

“Hey Mark, you will. You will find someone that deserves you and all the good that you exude. You will find love one day, Mark Lee, I promise,” Jaemin said while reaching over to grab Mark’s hand and give it a light squeeze. Mark looked at Jaemin with his mouth lightly opening in shock.

“Thanks, Jaemin,” Mark said with his cheeks dusting light pink.

“Baby! Mark!” Jeno said while coming up to stop at the table that the two boys were sitting at. Mark quickly pulled his hand away from Jaemin so that he could sit back and act casual.

“Hi, Jeno! Well, I’ll leave you two for your date, have fun,” Mark said while quickly packing his bag. He stood up and was walking away from the table. 

Jeno and Jaemin both reached for a wrist. They caught Mark and caused him to squeak. The couple was looking at the boy with confusion. Mark had ripped his wrists from their hands. He was looking at them with wide eyes and shock.

“Mark are you okay?” Jeno asked while lightly rubbing his hand up and down Mark’s arm. Jaemin was looking up at Mark with a slight pout. Mark was now bright red and looked like he was about to have a breakdown.

“I-i’m fine. I need to go. It was nice to see you two again,” Mark said while smiling weakly. He turned again to walk away, and this time the couple let him leave while looking at each other with confusion. 

“What happened?” Jeno asked while taking the seat that Mark had previously been sitting in.

“I have no clue. We were talking about relationships and he said that he wanted a relationship like ours. I said that he would find a relationship that he deserves and you showed up and then that?” Jaemin looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown, “ Did I say something wrong? Did I offend him? Jeno, did I do something wrong?” 

“Oh baby, no. No, you did nothing wrong.” Jeno said while grabbing Jaemin’s hands in his, “Mark is okay.”

“Love, did I mess up our chances with Mark?” Jaemin said quietly.

“No baby, you didn’t. It’s okay. We can talk to the angel once he calms down. He was probably just overwhelmed. You are very pretty. Sometimes I get overwhelmed by you,” Jeno said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Jaemin said with a fond smile on his face.

\--

“Mark Hyung, I don’t understand why you are freaking out about this,” Jisung said while sitting next to Hyuck, watching Mark pace throughout the dorm room. 

“Because Jisung, my dumbass had to go and get a crush on two people, but not two random people. Oh no, it’s two people that are in a loving long-term relationship. Why the fuck is that fair? I don’t want to be a homewrecker?!” Mark said while progressively getting louder.

“Hyung, you aren’t going to be a fucking homewrecker oh my gosh,” Donghyuck said while sighing heavily. 

“Hyuck, I like hi-THEM a lot. Like A LOT a lot. Why the fuck would I do that to myself?” Mark said rubbing his hands through his hair and pulling it slightly. 

“Alright Mark Hyung calm down, I have a plan,” Jisung said with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Jisung, that is fucking terrifying,” Mark said while staring at Jisung with slight fear in his eyes. 

“Haha, listen. Hear me out. We have to help you get over the pair, so we set you up on blind dates! Between Hyuckie and I, we know plenty of single people that you can date!” Jisung shouted out, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Hyung, that’s not a bad idea. I know someone that is also looking to get over someone! We can set you two up and BOOM you can help each other!” Hyuck said with a wide smile.

Mark sighed while looking at the couple. While he knew that their hearts were in the right place he knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to get over Jeno and Jaemin. Those two had made an impact on him in the short amount of time that he knew them and he was worried that he would never get over the couple. However, his brother and friend are trying, and he was grateful for that.

“Okay, I’ll give it a try. I’ll go on one date,” Mark replied almost defeated-like. 

Hyuck and Jisung cheered, “Don’t worry hyung, we got this!” Jisung said with a big grin. Hyuck had gotten out his phone and was texting someone very quickly.

Mark just hoped that they were right and that this did help.

\--

It didn’t help. It didn’t help at all. Yukhei was nice and Mark was actually having a good time on the date. They were laughing and getting along great but it all had to be ruined. Of course, it did. That’s just Mark’s luck. The very people that he was trying to get over just walked into the restaurant where he was on a fucking date. 

“Shit,” Mark said under his breath trying to hide his face because he really didn’t want to talk to the couple right now.

“Mark? You good?” Mark looked up with wide eyes to make eye contact with Yukhei, who had a very amused look painted across his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. It’s the people who I am trying to get over just walked in here on a date and-- shit I sound like a dick,” Mark said quietly but rushed.

“Actually Mark you don’t. I’m also trying to get over someone too. So if anything, I’m a dick as well.” Yukhei said with a soft smile. 

Mark sighed, “This sucks. I hate it. I’m so sorry.”

Yukhei laughed, “Bro you might have it worse than me. I’m only trying to get over one person, you have to get over two.”

Mark also let out a laugh, “You’re right, holy hell. Well at least out of this we found each other. It’s better to have a friend to suffer as well.”

Yukhei smiled before nodding quickly. He was about to open his mouth to respond to Mark when a voice interrupted the tall man.

“Mark?” 

Mark felt a cold wash of fear rush over him. He had never felt this in his entire young life. He honestly felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Mark turned to make eye contact with both Jaemin and Jeno. Both of them looked like they had been punched in the gut. Jaemin looked like he was glaring at Yukhei as well. Mark didn’t understand why the couple looked like that. 

“Jeno! Jaemin! Hi, what’re you doing here?” Mark said, trying to bring the attention off of Yukhei, who looked like he was squirming under the intense stares of the couple.

“We’re here for a date. What are you guys doing here?” Jeno said with a sad tone.

“What a coincidence! We are here on a date too!” Mark said with an awkward giggle.

“Oh? I didn’t know you were dating anyone Mark Hyung,” Jaemin said with a bitter tone and anger in his eyes.

Mark winced at the formalities that Jaemin was using. Jaemin was only ever cute or awkward around him, there was no in-between and this bitter Jaemin was a completely new person. 

“It’s new,” Mark said weakly. 

“Yeah! It’s our first date!” Yukhei jumped in trying to save Mark, who looked like he wanted to fall through the floor. Mark wanted to go home. He didn’t want to be around people anymore. He wanted to crawl into his bed and cry. 

Jeno smiled weakly while grabbing Jaemin’s hand to tug him out of his offensive stand, “That’s exciting! Have fun! It was nice to see you two,” Jeno pulled Jaemin away, finally allowing Mark to let his guard down.

Mark looked up when a large hand engulfed his hand that was resting on the table, “Do you want me to take you home?” Yukhei said softly to the fragile boy.

Mark nodded sadly, “Yes please.”

Yukhei called the waitress over and paid the bill so that they could leave. Mark was holding himself from breaking down. Why did it look like Jaemin hated him? Why was Jeno acting like he broke his heart? Why does he feel like he is going through a break-up when he was never in a relationship?

He was going to call Hyuck when he got home. Hopefully, his brother would be able to come over. He just really needed to be held.

\--

Jeno and Jaemin walked into their shared apartment after their disaster date. Seeing Mark with someone else put them in a shitty mood meaning the date was not fun. They were both sitting on the couch staring at the TV that was playing some random show when someone began knocking on the door quickly and loudly. 

Jaemin looked over at Jeno in confusion before getting up to get the door. Jaemin opened the door to come face to face with a red-faced, angry Donghyuck Lee.

“Hyuck wha--,” Jaemin was cut off by Hyuck pushing his way into the apartment and stomping his way into the living room. Jaemin closed the door and made eye contact with Jeno, who looked just as lost as he did.

“Does someone want to explain to me why my brother called me fucking sobbing?” Hyuck was seething and looked like he was about to beat the shit out of the couple.

“Wait Mark was crying? Is he okay?” Jeno sat up straighter.

Hyuck let out a chilling laugh, “Don’t make me fucking laugh. You two ran into him while he was on a date and you fucking scared the shit out him.”

“Wait, Donghyuck,” Jaemin quickly started to interrupt before Hyuck snapped a glare to him.

“Jaemin fucking Na he was saying you hate him. When I left he had just finished crying himself to sleep on Jisung. You two hurt my brother. He thinks he ruined your friendship. You two do not get to question him for dating. You aren’t his fucking boyfriends,” Hyuck was yelling now. He was absolutely livid.

“We want to be though,” Jeno said quietly. Jaemin nodded along to Jaemin’s sentence and this effectively shut Hyuck up. 

Hyuck was looking at the couple in shock, “I’m sorry, what?” 

“We want to be his boyfriends, that’s why seeing him on a date shocked us so bad,” Jaemin said sadly.

“Well isn’t that fucking rich,” the couple snapped their eyes up to Hyuck who looked angrier, if that was even possible, “You two could have at least been decent. Mark feels like shit right now. He thinks he fucked up when in reality it was you two assholes.”

“What does that mean? Why does Mark think he fucked up?” Jeno asked quickly, grasping Jaemin’s hand to ground him.

“Because you dicks, he’s in love with you two. I thought it was just a crush that he would be able to get over, but he has never acted like this from a crush. In the midst of his sobbing he just kept repeating, ‘I love them. I love them.’ he is trying to get over you two,” Hyuck said while looking like he was in pain from the thought of his brother crying.

“Why didn’t he tell us anything?” Jaemin asked hesitantly.

Jeno nodded, “Yeah we thought we were making our feelings obvious.”

Hyuck stared at the two in shock, “Are you two really that stupid? Think of this from Mark’s perspective, he gets feelings for a couple and you wanted him to confess? He called himself a homewrecker back when he first started to like you two. Why in the ever-loving hell would he ever confess?” 

Jeno sighed, “Shit, we have to fix this.”

Jaemin nodded quickly, “Yeah we have to confess, otherwise it will never happen. But how? When?” 

Hyuck sighed while rubbing his eyes, he was about to respond when his phone started to ring, he quickly grabbed it to answer, “Jisung? What’s up? He’s awake! Okay, I’m coming home now.” He hung up the phone before turning to the couple with a fixed glare, “You two are coming with me and you are going to talk to him!”

Jeno and Jaemin quickly stood up and put their shoes on and got ready to leave the apartment. Hyuck was standing at the door waiting impatiently while texting people on his phone. 

Jaemin grabbed the sweatshirt that he and Jeno shared so that they could give it to Mark and hopefully Mark would accept it. Jaemin had wanted to see Mark in that sweatshirt for a while and from the way that Jeno smiled at him he could tell Jeno had wanted that as well.

Jeno smiled at his boyfriend, “Hey, let’s go get our boy.”

Jaemin smiled back just as widely, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

\--

Mark was sitting on his bed waiting for Jisung to come from the kitchen with his hot chocolate. He was still exhausted but crying and taking a nap helped quite a bit. He was just kind of numb at the moment. He also really wanted a cuddle right now. He would just have to wait for Jisung. 

He heard the front door of his apartment open, he figured it was Hyuck coming back from wherever he disappeared off too. Sighing, he laid back on the bed and covered his face with his arm. He heard a pair of footsteps make their way to his door, the door creaked open and he heard an intake of breath that wasn’t his brother or friend.

Quickly he leaned up on his elbows, just to make eye contact with the boys that he had just discovered that he loved. Groaning he rolled over and buried his head into the pillow. He looked like a mess and they looked perfect as always. 

“Markie? Angel? Can you look at us?” Mark heard Jeno say as he got closer to the bed. Mark shook his head while still hiding his face in the pillow.

“Angel, please. I need to apologize for being a dick. I need to see your pretty eyes to be able to do that,” Jaemin said quietly, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and began to lightly rub Mark’s back where his t-shirt had ridden up. 

Mark slowly turned over and sat up to look at Jaemin, he tried to keep his face blank, trying to not show just how much the couple was affecting him. Jaemin’s hand was hovering awkwardly in the air for a second before he dropped it on Mark’s knee and lightly caressed it. 

Jeno had taken a seat next to Jaemin and was looking at Mark with his beautiful smile that caused Mark’s heart to skip a beat. Mark was in his room with the two boys that he was absolutely in love with and they were looking at him like he was their world.

“Angel,” Jaemin’s voice snapped Mark out of his head very quickly, “Angel, I’m sorry I was rude at the restaurant. Seeing you with someone else just scared us so bad and I went about my jealousy all wrong. You did nothing wrong Mark, and I would never hate you.”

After Jaemin said that it clicked in Mark’s head where Hyuck went. He went to go get the boys that hurt Mark and dragged them here. Mark looked hesitant still. It was making Jaemin nervous and Jeno could tell.

“Angel, we should have told you a while ago how we felt about you so you wouldn’t have to go through this,” Jeno said so that he could interrupt his boy’s over-thinking. Jeno just wanted to hold them both but they had to wait for Mark to give them the green light.

“How do you feel about me?” Mark asked quietly, all misunderstandings needed to be taken care of right now. Otherwise, Mark might explode from anticipation.

“Oh angel, we are absolutely besotted with you,” Jaemin said while moving closer to Mark on the bed.

“Wait, really?!” Mark said while sitting up straighter and moving slightly closer to the couple.

Jeno nodded with a big smile, “How I feel about Jaemin is how I feel about you, it’s like you were the missing thing to make my life complete,” Jaemin nodded in agreement while reaching to grab Jeno’s hand. They had discussed this in-depth, they knew that they loved and wanted Mark to be with them.

Mark smiled at them with watery eyes, before he squealed lightly and covered his face.

“Angel?” Jaemin asked in an amused tone, “What’s wrong?”

“Holy shit, I’m in love with you two and I honestly never thought that you would ever like me back so now I’m giddy and emotional,” Mark said, seemingly all in one breath.

Jeno and Jaemin both cooed at the older boy, and the three all unconsciously moved closer to each other. 

“Angel, we love you too a lot,” Jeno said while reaching his hand up to run it through Mark’s hair. Mark leaned into the touch lightly humming with happiness.

“Oh, angel!” Jaemin exclaimed while grabbing the thing that he set down. 

Mark opened his eyes and saw a sweatshirt presented to him, “What’s this?”

“It’s a sweatshirt that we share and we wanted to see you in it…” Jeno trailed off while blushing. 

Mark quickly took the shirt that he was wearing off and put on the sweatshirt. He sighed in bliss at the warmth of it. He also was happy with the fact that the sweatshirt smelled like both of the boys that he was in love with. He smiled at them while they shared a look and then looked back at him with absolute adoration in their eyes.

“Angel, can I kiss you?” Jeno blurted out before his brain caught up to his mouth. Mark froze before nodding quickly and making grabby hands at the muscular boy. Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s red cheeks and leaned over to peck his cheek before letting him get closer to Mark. 

Jeno reached his hands up to lightly caress Mark’s face before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Mark wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned back to try and make it more comfortable. 

Jeno pulled back, softly smiling down at the boy, “Jaemin, baby, you have to kiss him,” he said while looking to the side to make eye contact with the blushing boy.

Mark turned his head to the other love of his life, “Minnie, baby, I want a kiss,” Jeno laughed at Jaemin who stuttered out a response.

Jeno moved away only a little, he was going to cuddle his boys later so he couldn’t go far. Jaemin moved closer to the boy that was lying down before he lowered himself to catch Mark in a kiss. Mark wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s neck and pulled him closer and so that he could deepen the kiss. He could feel Jaemin hesitating and it hurt Mark’s heart. He wanted both of his boys.

Jaemin pulled back with an awestruck expression on his face, “Holy shit.”

Mark and Jeno giggled while Jaemin fell to one side of Mark so that they could cuddle. Mark cuddled up to Jaemin and nestled his head into Jaemin’s neck. Jeno was on the other side of Mark and had wrapped him up tightly and was leaving light kisses on his neck. 

The three boys intertwined their legs so that they could be closer to one another and all three of them began to nod off. Hyuck came into the room later, just to find the boys all asleep with smiles on their faces. Hyuck and Jisung smiled, knowing that they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
